ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Screaming Star Sprites
Screaming Star Sprites The Screaming Star Sprites is one of two opposing teams in Toadal Drama Island. The team was formed in An Explosion Welcome-Part 1 and it comprised [[Mario (TDR)|Mario]], [[Bowser (TDR)|Bowser]], [[Waluigi (TDR)|Waluigi]], [[Toadsworth (TDR)|Toadsworth]], [[Yoshi (TDR)|Yoshi]], [[Peach (TDR)|Peach]], [[Boo (TDR)|Boo]], [[Birdo (TDR)|Birdo]], [[Wendy (TDR)|Wendy]] and [[Boo (TDR)|Boo]]. Toadal Drama Returns In An Explosion Welcome-Part 2, the Screaming Star Sprites didn't know where to find the interns so Mario said he was going to be in charge of the team and lead them to victory. Toadsworth didn't want the Princess Peach to be in danger so he told Mario that they would sit out, but Peach said to not worry about it and that she will be safe competing. While the Screaming Star Sprites were on their way to find the interns, they were having difficulties on focusing on the challenge cause Birdo was chasing Yoshi and Bowser was making sexy comments to Peach. Meanwhile Birdo was chasing Yoshi he quickly stopped and told Birdo to stop chasing him and to go away, suddenly a giant monster stepped on both of them. Now the Screaming Star Sprites have to worry about Yoshi, Birdo and the challenge, but then Rosalina from the opposing team helped the Screaming Star Sprites by destroying the monster and saving Yoshi and Birdo. This gave a lead to the Screaming Star Sprites, thanks to Rosalina. The team soon got to a trail that splits apart, Waluigi told the Screaming Star Sprites to go left because he could smell the interns. Once they got to the end of the trail the team told Waluigi that there were no interns here. Waluigi said that he could smell and soon he found a box. He told the team that they were in that box, but Mario said that there was no sound. Bowser told everyone to move aside cause he was going to brake the box. Once he tore the box, but only coins came out. Everyone was mad at Waluigi and in the end the Screaming Star Sprites lost and had to go to the elimination ceremony. In the end Waluigi was voted off and was sent to the sling of shame. In Where There's a Will There's a Wendy, the Screaming Star Sprites were doing some progress on climbing Mount Toad Stone to find the special coffee bean for Toad. The team was having a bit trouble cause the mountain was very slippery and Wendy was not doing anything because she wanted to stay clean and not become dirty. While Toadsworth and Peach also didn't do anything because Toadsworth didn't want anything to happen to the Princess Peach. So that meant only six teammates from the Screaming Star Sprites were participating in the challenge. Mario and Bowser were arguing of who was the best climber. Soon Mario ends up to the top mountain first. Bowser gets very angry so he suddenly turns into a giant blue Bowser and stomps really hard that the whole mountain collapsed. The whole team was trapped, but only Wendy was the only one that wasn't. Bowser told Wendy to grab the bean that was right in front of her, but she didn't want to because it was dirty. So instead Kamek from the opposing team went to get the bean instead. In the end it was Wendy's fault to not grab the bean when it was right in front of her and she cause her team to lose and to go to the elimination ceremony for the second time. At the elimination ceremony Wendy was voted out due to her uselessness and her being annoying. In Smoulder Boulders, the Screaming Star Sprites was exhausted and very hungry cause Toad for got to feed them for the past few days. In the throw the rock challenge the team had lost by a few points. Before starting the second challenge started Mimi was telling Bowser that if he wants to be with Peach he should take down Mario first in order to accomplish his wish.The team had a small lead in the second challenge because Wario from the Killer Koopas was farting and distracting his teammates. As the team was constructing the statue of Toad, Toadsworth told Peach to not do anything cause she could get hurt and that would be a bad reputation for the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was outraged and told Toadsworth to shut up and that she didn't want his help anymore and to just get away. Toadsworth said that he understood and that he wouldn't bother her anymore. Soon the Screaming Star Sprites finished the Statue of Toad and they had won the immunity challenge for the first time. During the elimination ceremony for the Killer Koopas, Toadsworth interrupted and told Toad that he quits cause the Princess Peach didn't need his service anymore so instead Toadsworth took the sling of shame. This was the first time a contestant quit in Toadal Drama Returns. In Total Dreamy Island the Screaming Star Sprites were awaken by Toad during the middle of the night. Toad tells everyone that he has been having a terrible nightmare for days and as part of the challenge the teams have to go inside Toads nightmare and kill the creature. The first team that does kill the creature wins immunity and Toad also warns them that if they die in his dream they are back to the normal world. The teams soon enter Toads nightmare and the challenge begins. As the Screaming Star Sprites enter the nightmare Bowser tells everyone that he's in charge, but then Peach interrupts that he isn't. Mario then tells the team that to let Bowser be in charge so they can just capture the creature and get out of the nightmare. As Peach and Boo are on their way to capture the monster she tells Boo and Birdo that they should form an all girls alliance and vote off Mimi because she felt Mimi was up to something bad. Peach didn't really want to form an alliance with Birdo, but she knew that she needed he in order to vote off Mimi. As Mimi entered the part of the woods she quickly heard Rosalina and Luigi from the opposing team coming in her direction. Mimi quickly ship shapes into Peach and tells Rosalina and Luigi of how sad she is of Toadsworth to quit and that her team wants to vote her off. Soon Mimi hides again in the woods and over hears Rosalina talking about her that she's trouble. Mimi quickly knows that Rosalina is a threat and that she has to do something about her. Mimi then goes somewhere else and then she transforms into Mario and tells Yoshi and Bowser that they should create and Idiots alliance and vote off Peach, but then Yoshi and Bowser disagree and her plan failed. While Peach tries to control her alliance with issues, Dry Bones suddenly appears and tells Boo to not get sad and that he will be always there for her and tells her to beware of Mimi. This makes Peach a little confused, but more concerned of Mimi that she's up to something bad. Suddenly Toad tells everyone that the creature is creating babies and that they have to kill themselves in order to survive. As Luigi, Daisy, Starlow and Mario go to the exit, Mimi transforms into Rosalina and traps them. In the end the Screaming Star Sprites had won immunity for the second time. On the opposing team Starlow was arguing with Rosalina that why did she cause the challenge for her team back there, but it wasn't Rosalina instead it was Mimi who had framed Rosalina. In Dark and Desperate, the Screaming Star Sprites are eating breakfast for the first time. Before they start the challenge, Mario discusses with Peach that they both should create an alliance and vote off Yoshi, but Peach doesn't like the idea. Instead she reply's to him that they should vote of Mimi first and then vote Yoshi out. Mimi soon Knows what Peach is up to and knows that she has to win immunity for her team if she wants to remain in the competition. Peach then tells Bowser that he should vote Mimi out because she's a threat and untrustworthy. At the challenge, Toad explains the teams have to shoot down a monster in the bottom of the sea and the first team to do it wins. As the Screaming Star Sprites prepared for the challenge they are having a difficult time trying to find out who has to go to the water and kill the monster. Since Yoshi had the gun he had to go to the water, but he said he was afraid of swimming. He handed the gun to Mario and told him to do it instead, but Toad said whoever had the gun first can only use the gun. So the Screaming Star Sprites were having trouble because Yoshi didn't want to go in the water. Mario was a bit suspicious about Mimi and said maybe she does need to go. Mimi then watches the other team cheating and tries to tell Toad, but he was sleeping in a tent. Mimi plans a plan for her team to win victory. As she secretly goes under water she transforms into Mario and tells Goombella to give her the gun, Goombella gives Mario (Mimi) the gun and soon Mimi distracts the Killer Koopas and soon kills the monster. In the end Mimi wins victory for her team and the third time the Screaming Star Sprites win immunity. This is the second time she got away with framing another competitor from the opposite team. Members * [[Mario (TDR)|Mario]] * [[Bowser (TDR)|Bowser]] * [[Waluigi (TDR)|Waluigi]] * [[Toadsworth (TDR)|Toadsworth]] * [[Yoshi (TDR)|Yoshi]] * [[Peach (TDR)|Peach]] * [[Wendy (TDR)|Wendy]] * [[Boo (TDR)|Boo]] * [[Mimi (TDR)|Mimi]] * [[Birdo (TDR)|Birdo]] Team Eliminations